Love Across The Sky
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Corey and Laney are heading to separate states for their Summer vacation. They desperately want to tell each other how they feel, but they're not sure if it will work out. Will their friendship and possible romantic relationship pass the ultimate test? Read to see for yourself! Country songs will be featured in later chapters for some of you Country fans out there.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye's For the Countryside

Love Across the Sky

Chapter 1

Goodbye's For the Countryside

**No one's POV**

Corey and Laney were super pumped that Summer break finally started. However, there is one problem, they won't see each other for a while over the break.

**Corey's POV**

When I just got home from school, Mom told me that I'll be heading to Tennessee for the Summer. I got some relatives of ours that live there, seems like I would have a good time. Mom told me that we were leaving tomorrow, and I felt a bit agitated, or irritated at just learning that I was heading out of Peacevillie for the Summer at such short notice. And, to add insult to injury, Trina was heading with me too. Another downer of this trip, well, I don't think it would be as much of a downer till later, was that I couldn't have my phone with me, use the internet, or practically any type of technology. This will certainly be an interesting vacation.

The moment I got all this wrapped around my head, I went up to my room, grabbed a few duffel bags from my closet, and shoved some extra clothes in em, bla bla blaaaaa etc. etc. etc, and left my phone on my computer desk. As I flipped it open, my wallpaper was a pic of me and Lanes smiling. It then switched to another pic of us kissing. This pic was taken when we were on our "date" to pretend we were in love. Even though the picture looked real as can be, I wasn't sure how Lanes would feel if I wanted our friendship to be something more. Sighing, I shut my phone off, and looked at my small selection of pictures with thumbtacks. Pictures of me with the band, pranking my sister with a water balloon filled with hot sauce, man, her face was priceless as the sauce caused her eyes to turn red. She looked like she was about to explode. Pictures of me and Lanes. I ended up taking the two I had as my phone's wallpaper from the wall, and was about put them in a journal I'm keeping, but I put the pictures in my back left jeans pocket. When I was sure I had everything packed, I decided to see if I could get a hold of Lanes to let her know I'm heading out of the state for a while. Looking down from the stairs at the empty stage, I thought about all the jam sessions we had, those were the good times. As I slowly made my way to the kitchen, I was about to grab the phone, when Trina beat me to the punch.

"Sorry brother." Trina said shoving me out of the way

"But IIII have to let hunky Nick Malory know I'm leaving for the Summer break." Trina said

"Even if you didn't tell him, it wouldn't make much of a difference." I said

"Thiiiinnnkkk abbooouuuttt iiiitttttt." I said getting in her face as I slowly backed away

Her face went red and she went completely bonkers.

"Ugh! I WIIIIILLLLLL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Trina shouted as she dropped the phone storming out of the kitchen.

The phone swung from the cord. I dialed Lanes's number, the phone rang 3 times.

"Hello?" Lanes asked

"Hey Lanes. Its me." I said

"Hey Core." Lanes said in a sort of dissapointed tone

I heard her shut something over the line.

"Something wrong Lanes?" I asked

"Oh nothing, just heading out of Peacevillie for the summer. Its the same every year." Laney said

I heard a bag being flung onto what sounded like a mattress.

"You get hit with that too?" Lanes asked shuffling through some stuff and shoving it in a bag

I had no idea how she knew I was facing the same delima. My eyes went wide.

"How'd you know?" I asked

"I had a feeling. Plus it seems like everyone else is doing the same thing." Lanes said

"Y-Y...You want to meet up to say our goodbyes?" I asked trying to not sound sad

"Of corse goofball! You wouldn't think I'd leave town without saying goodbye would I?" Lanes asked laughing

"I wouldn't do the same either Lanes." I said

"Meet me at my place?" Lanes asked

"Sure." I said

"Sweet." Lanes said

"I'll head over when I get the rest of my stuff packed." I said

"Sounds good Core." Lanes said

She hung up, I clashed the phone on the wall receiver, and looked down at the floor.

I then headed back up to my room to finish packing my bags. When I finished packing, I went back downstairs, and went into a cubby hole underneath the stairs, and found an old guitar case. I took it out, and opened it up. It was my old acoustic guitar, I got this when I was about 10. I can still get my fingers on the frets and strum a bit, but its gotten a bit too big for me. I've been teaching Lanes how to play the guitar for the past few months, and she's improved massively. Hey, I even think she might be even better than me at times! I gave it the old once over as I took it out. I cleared the dust off, tuned it, and gave it a good shining. When I saw how much Lanes improved with the guitar, I got a custom green guitar pick made for her with "Lanes" engraved on one side and "Keep on strummin" on the other. I'm still yet to give it to her, might as well give it to her today.

As I packed up the guitar, I went back to my room, and grabbed the guitar pick that was on my dresser next to my computer. There was hardly any dust on it, so I only had to swipe it once. Once I had that in my pocket, I grabbed the guitar, and walked over to Lanes's place.

I walked up, and knocked on the door. Lanes greeted me as I saw her sweet smiling face.

"Hey Core! Whatcha got there?" Lanes asked noticing the guitar case

"Just a little somethin." I said

"Come in." Lanes said

She led me upstairs to her room. As we were walking up the steps, I thought I could crack a joke at this point and ask her if she needs my help packing her stuff. I chuckled at the idea.

Lanes heard my laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lanes asked

"Just something funny I thought of." I said casually

"Want to share with the class?" Lanes asked jokingly

"You might take it the wrong way." I said

We finally reached her room.

"Oh come on, I won't." Lanes said

I took the chance to say it, hopefully not offending her.

"I was...I was kind of going to crack a joke and ask you if you needed any help packing your stuff." I said slightly laughing

At this point, I thought Lanes was going to punch my arm, but she didn't. In fact, she laughed. I was expecting a playfull hit, but a laugh? Well, better than I expected.

"Oh yeeaahh. Like I need any help packing my-" Lanes was about to finish her sentence when one of her bags bursted open, and its contents flew everywhere. The bag its self looked like it was packed to the brim, and its locks were ready to break off. Luckily they didn't. I've seen worse, well, not worse in a bad way, I've just seen more stuff packed into tight spaces. Trina is practically the queen of that, but I think Lanes is the new "queen of overpacking". I mean that in a good and funny kind of way.

A blue and black striped short sleeve t shirt fell on her head and covered her eyes. She tried blowing part of it away from her mouth.

"Ok, you got me. It wouldn't hurt too much if you'd help me re pack my stuff would it?" Lanes asked

"Oh no, its fine Lanes. I'd be glad to help." I said

She then tossed the shirt on her bed. I set the guitar case down leaning upright against the door frame of her room.

"Allright" Lanes clapped her hands together "let's get started...again." Lanes said clearly not ready to start the whole chore all over again

As we sorted through the giant mess that was her stuff for Summer vacation, I was careful not to let the guitar pick slip out of my pocket. It almost did in fact, but I caught it before she saw it. Within minutes, we finally got all the stuff sorted.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to stuff all this in the suitcase. Hopefully it won't burst open again." I said

"What did you do the first time to shut it?" I asked

"Simple." Lanes said taking a pile of her stuff

She tossed the pile in the suitcase, then another pile, then another. What she did next, I couldn't believe my eyes. Lanes practically pile drived the stuff in. Either Lanes was taking wrestling lessons and didn't tell me, I hiiiighllyy doubt that, or maybe it was an old family trick. Eh, I'd go with the old family trick.

"That sort of works." Lanes said

She was actually trying to flatten them, but they went back to the way they were before.

"For a few seconds." Lanes continued

"Why don't you just try organizing the stuff by type, and start from the bottom up? That's how I pack my bags, works every time." I said

"Alright Core, I'll try your method." Lanes said

She took my advice, and re did the process. I set my pile of her stuff on the end of her bed. As she finished her pile, mine was last, and it fit just like a glove as she snapped her suitcase closed.

"Well whad'ya know? It worked. Thanks Core." Lanes said

"You'rree welcome." I said enthusiastically

When I took another look at her suitcase, it was different from what I thought a typical girl's bag would look like. It was a shade of light red that matched her hair, that seemed to fade giving off its age, and on the other side, it was plastered with different stickers of the different states she's been to. Georgia, Florida, Ohio, even Tennessee! I looked at all the stickers, but I focused more on the Tennessee one.

Lanes caught my stare.

"Ya headin off to good ole Tennessee?" Lanes asked sounding like a southerner and pretending to tip a hat like a cowgirl

"Yess'm." I said

We laughed.

"Sooo what's in the case Core?" Lanes asked

I grabbed the case from the hall, and brought it in her room. Lanes put her bag next to an old brown dresser by her bedside window.

"A little going away present." I said snapping case open

Her eyes took in the beautiful view that was the acoustic guitar that she improved so quickly at learning.

"It's just as beautiful as when I first played it." Lanes said awestruck by its shine and how it reflected in the distant sunset that peered through her window

"I thought it would be the perfect gift for you seeing how much you've improved with playing the guitar. Just don't get too good, or we wouldn't need me in the band anymore." Corey said as he started to laugh a bit

"Oh, I also had this made for you." I said reaching into my left pocket

I took out the guitar pick, and handed it to her.

She read the engravings on both sides.

"I love it Core!" Lanes said hugging me tightly closing her eyes

I was about to hug her back, when I took my beanie off ,and plopped it on Lanes's head. Her face had a look of confusion as she felt it slip over her thick, beautiful red hair. I then hugged her back.

"What're you giving me your beanie for?" Lanes asked me

"To keep those ears warm." I said

Lanes laughed.

"Where are you heading?" I asked as we let go from our embrace

"Oklahoma. Heard its nice during the Summer months. I don't think I'll need this though Core." Lanes said as she tried puttin the beanie back on my head

We continued to laugh a bit as she tried getting it back on me.

"Keep it. Heard that the weather in Oklahoma can get kind of chilly at night." I said

"Fine. I'll take it with me." Lanes said happily

She grabbed a light blue shoulder bag outlined in green along the edges, and put it in as she flipped it open, then snapped it shut.

"I love your gift Core! But, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you since you're going away as well." Lanes said

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just seeing you before I leave and saying goodbye is enough for me." I said

"Awww you." Lanes said blushing

"Oh wait I do have something for you that you can have. Well, I actually have two gifts." Laney said as she walked over to her dresser to grab something for Corey

"What is it?" Corey asked as he started to get a little nosy.

"Here I want you to have this, since we're off in different places for the summer." Laney said as she put a picture of her and Corey sitting on the beach

"Aaaahhh I remember when we took this!" Corey said as he hugged Laney

"Thanks Lanes, you truly are my best friend." Corey said as he hugged Laney one last time.

Friend, that word rang through Laney's ears. It felt like her heart was being ripped out.

She really wanted her and Corey to be more than just friends, but she thought that that would never happen.

But what she didn't know was that Corey felt the same way about her. They were both just afraid that they didn't like each other back. But they will find out soon enough.

"I remembered that we wont be able to use any electronics so I thought that a picture of us would be cool for you to have!" Laney said as she smiled

"Speaking of which, that reminds me. Here's some pictures I saved for you for your trip." I said taking the pictures from my pocket and handing them to her

"I-I LOVE THESE CORE! THANK YOU! " Lanes said

When Lanes saw the pic of us kissing, it seemed like she had a bittersweet look in her eyes, but I didn't see it.

"O-Oh ya, I got you something else too!" Laney said as she pulled out something from her desk. It was a necklace in the shape of a guitar. On the back said "To the best teacher I ever had! Love Lanes."

"Laney I cant believe you got this for me!" Corey said as he went up to Laney a big bear hug!

"You deserve it for being my best friend and for being a awesome teacher." Laney said as she got squeezed by Corey's bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you Lanes." Corey said as he looked down to his little rock star.

"I'm going to miss you two Core!" Laney said as the two continued hugging.

"I better be getting home." Corey said as he let go of Laney.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow. I don't have to leave until Monday." Laney said as she waved goodbye to her best friend.

"Ok come over to my place at noon and we can hang out for the rest of the day!" Corey smiled while just thinking of tomorrow.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow!" Laney said as she waved goodbye to her best friend.  
"Huh if only you knew." Laney said as she whispered to herself. Laney has had a crush on Corey for a long time now.

But What she didn't know was that her best friend had feelings for her too. But they will find out soon. Yes very soon indeed.

"See ya later Lanes!" Corey said as he started walking back to his house

"See ya Core. Have a great Summer!" Laney said as she waved goodbye to her best friend

"You too Lanes!" Corey said as he walked through the door to his house.

What they didn't know that was they would be dreaming about each other tonight. As they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well, that's the first chapter. This was a bit overdue, but I hope you all liked it so far. Shoutout to CoreyxLaneyForever for helping me with the ending! Stay tuned for chapter 2. Thanks for coming out everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2 Chocolate Covered Cravings

Love Across The Sky

Chapter 2

Chocolate Covered Cravings

**No one's POV**

The night Corey and Laney said goodbye, they both had each other in their dreams. The dream seemed so real, that neither of them wanted to wake up. Corey and Laney both tossed and turned the whole night.

**Corey's POV**

"LANES!" I shouted waking up from my amazing dream

I was hoping to find her out by my windowsill, but she wasn't. I looked at my clock, and it was 11:40AM

"Ah crap! I only have a few minutes before Lanes gets here!" I said as I rushed out of bed

I rushed to the shower, made myself look nice, I ran down the steps, and flopped myself on the couch just in time before Lanes showed up.

'I got the whole day planned out for me and Lanes today! I want to make our last day with each other really special.' I thought to myself

"So I got a pizza on the way, I got a whole bunch of Laney's favorite movies, and last but not least, I got a whole bunch of different chocolate things for Lanes. Sometimes I think that she is literally in love with chocolate! In fact, if she could, I bet she would MARRY chocolate." I said laughing

'Ding-dong' I heard my door bell ring.

"Oh that must be Lanes now!'' I said as I sprang up from his couch to go see Laney  
"This is going to be the best day ever!'' I said as I went to go open the door

I open the door to see Laney wearing my hat on her head. She looked so cute in that hat!

"Hey Lanes! I love the way my hat looks on you!" I said said as giving Laney a bear hug.

"Thanks Core. I really like your hat too. But I don't know how you can wear your it in the summer time! It gets hecka hot in this thing!" Laney said as she pointed to my hat on her head.

"I just got use to it I guess." I said shrugging and started to laugh a little at what Lanes said

"Ok then, so what are we going to do today?" Laney asked as she walked into Corey's house

"I don't have any plans for today." I said but I was really bad at lying so Lanes could tell that right away.

"Ya right. Corey Riffin doesn't have any plans for today.'' Laney said as she rolled her eyes at me, her best friend

"Ok, ok you know that I'm lying." I said to Laney

'Man, I don't know how she knows it when I'm lying!' I thought to myself as I looked into my best friends eyes.

Lanes's eyes went as large as bowling balls, and shot out of her sockets at the sight of everything that was chocolate on the table behind the couch.

There was chocolate as far as Lanes's eyes could take in without fainting. I went all out on the chocolate. I had a chocolate cake, chocolate m&m's, Hershey bars, both milk and dark chocolate, chocolate milkshakes, chocolate chips, Milky Way's, a chocolate fountain, and I even made a statue of Lanes entirely of frozen chocolate. Another thing that Lanes didn't know, was that I also froze all the chocolate stuff overnight. The milkshakes looked like they thawed out, but I hope she will like the rest of it frozen, I've come to like it after I tried it.

"COOOORRRRREEEEE! I LOVE IT ALLLL!" Lanes said as she gave me a big bear hug nearly choking me

"Well I know how much you looooove chocolate, so I figured why not go all out right?" I asked trying to breathe

"Exactly!" Lanes said as her eyes sparkled

My face started turning purple. Lanes let go of me.

"Oh sorry Core!" Laney said

"Its...fine Lanes." I said catching my breath

"Dig in!" I declared

Right as I said that, Lanes wasted no time at sinking her teeth into every chocolate desire her heart craved for. My guess about Lanes liking the frozen chocolate was right. She loved it!

About 5 minutes after Lanes's chocolate eating spree, we went into the kitchen.

"Man I knew that you loved chocolate. But I didn't think that you loved it that much!" I said as we walked out of the kitchen.

"You know that I do!" Laney said as she walked out of the kitchen with a chocolate bar in her hands and chocolate on her face

"Hold on you got a little something on your face. Here let me get it for you...'' I said as I licked my thumb and smudged the chocolate off of Laney's face.

Then without realizing I just did that. I backed away from Laney while thinking this.

'I can't believe that I just did that!' I thought to myself. 'She does NOT like you! Why can't you just get that into your head?! She doesn't like you and she never will!' I thought to myself as small tears started to form in my eyes.

"Core? Are you ok?" Laney asked as she tried to make me face her, but she wasn't having any luck. Laney was thinking this.

'Wow I can't believe he did that! Not that I'm saying that I didn't like it and that I didn't blush when he did but. I'm surprised he did that. But why did he turn away when he looked into my eyes?' Laney thought to herself. 'He really doesn't like me does he? Why cant you get that through your thick skull?' Laney mentally screamed to herself! As tears started to form in her eyes.

'Sniff'

I stopped crying as I heard someone behind me start crying. 'Is that Laney crying!?' I thought to myself as I turned to face Laney.

"Lanes, what's the matter?! What happened!?" I said starting to freak out

"Its n-nothing." Laney said as she turned herself around so I wouldn't see her crying, well, I thought she was crying, but I couldn't tell

'I really want to tell her..but I have to make sure that she likes me back. Besides now is not the time to tell. We are both all sad and depressed right now! So I'll wait for the right opportunity! I just hope that is soon because I feel like I'm, going to explode unless I tell her! Ok but right now I need to think of an excuse of why I had tears in my eyes so that she'll stop crying too! But what? Wait I got it!' Corey thought to himself

''Hey Lanes? Are you ok? Sorry about that I got some chocolate stuck in my eye and it started to make me tear up." I said

'I know that was a really lame excuse, but it was the best I could think of!' Corey thought to himself as he tried to get Laney to calm down.

"O-o-oh. Me too. Weird huh?" Lanes stuttered

"Y-yeah." I said scratching the back of my head a bit

"U-uh...anyway Lanes, you want to watch a movie?" I asked

"Sure Cor. Sounds good to me." Lanes said smiling

'How long are you going to wait to tell him!? Come on!' Laney thought to herself

Me and Lanes headed back into the Groj, Lanes plopped on the couch, and I grabbed a zombie movie that I wasn't sure if Lanes saw yet. It was Zombie Slasher 5. Directors Cut.

"How about this one? This seem like a good flick?" I asked

"Oh! I've actually wanted to see that one!" Lanes said

"Well, better not keep ya waiting any longer then." I said laughing as I put in the DVD

As I sat on the couch next to Lanes, a trailer came up for some other movie I had no interest in. I then heard the voice over.

"Are you ready...TO EXPERIENCE THE MOST EPIC-"

"Nope." I said as I skipped it slamming the fast forward button

Laney snickered.

The movie finally started minutes later. A fog formed around a big urban city a tall, stone cold zombie killer stood as he walked the streets, clearly showing off that he loves packing heat since the undead finally rose up.

Zombies screamed out in the distance, and rushed toward the survivor. A few of them even seemed to lunge out of the screen.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I shrieked as I jumped from my seat and clinged to Lanes clearly not caring how girl like my scream was

"Its only a movie Cor." Lanes said

"Aaaannnd," Lanes continued as she put her arms around me "I would do everything I possibly can to save you from the zombies. There's nothin a good ole skull crack with a guitar can't fix." Lanes continued

"Hey, you keep the zombie guts off my guitar. Its only to be used in non zombified situations." I said jokingly while laughing

"What about the time we played that Halloween gig, and most of the zombies raised from their graves?" Lanes asked

"That was different." I said

'What in the WORLD ARE YOU DOING!? You don't even know if he likes you yet, and you're ALREADY FLIRTING WITH HIM?!' Lanes yelled in her head

'Oookkkk, this is awkward, first I had no idea if she likes me or not, and now, here I am, with Lanes's arms around me on the couch. Does she know I love her? Has she know all along?' I asked myself feeling my heart sort of sink

We then snapped back to the movie, and Lanes unwrapped her arms around me.

As the zombies rushed towards the lone survivor, he took out his knife, stabbed one in the head, kicked it away from him, and blasted the last of them to bits with his shotguns.

"Yyeeeaaahhh I think I should've double checked what it said below "Directors Cut"." I said

"It says that the Directors Cut was TOOOOO GOORRREEYYY FOR THE AUDIENCE IN THEATERS!" Lanes said trying to sound dramatic like in those trailers for horror films that release an unrated version of a film

"WHHHHHAAAATTT? How are you not afraid of this?" I said as I looked back to the movie in horror as another zombies head got cut off

"I'm just not afraid because I know it's not real." Laney said as she shrugged to me as you can hear another scream from the movie

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I said as I pointed to the screen as a zombie ripped the guys head off from his body.

Then out of no where I started to cling to Laney again.

"There, there Core. The big scary zombies aren't going to get you." Laney said in a mockingly voice.

"Oh haha very funny Lanes." I said, still holding on to Laney.

'I really don't want to let go of her.' I thought to myself. 'But if I don't, this will get really awkward, really fast.' I said to myself as I looked into Laney's eyes.

"Yes, I am very funny." Lanes said to me in reply

'Ooohh Core. This is nice.' Lanes whispered to herself in her head

'Huh I wish I could just look into his eyes forever. Ok then that would be awkward. But I wish that, that could happen. I will tell him, just not now, when the moment is right.' Laney thought to herself as she turned her attention back to Corey.

**After The Movie Transition.**

"The End?" Was all you can see on the screen from Corey's T.V. While blood was dripping down the screen.

"I-is it o-over?" I said not wanting to look at the screen, as if something was going to reach out and grab me

"Ya its over Core. You can open your eyes now." Laney said to me, while completely unfazed by the movie she just watched

Then I opened his eyes just a little to see if the movie really was over.

"Phew." I sighed as I sunk down into the couch

"That is, at least till the new one comes out." Lanes said smirking

My eyes went wide, and I shot up from my slouched position. Lanes looked like she was about to laugh seeing this.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!? I asked in complete horror

"YEEEP! They say that Zombie Slasher 6, Directors Cut is loaded with even MORE GORE, DECAPITATED ZOMBIES, AND FINALLY, MOOORRREEE BLOOD AND GUTS! ITS GONNA BE ANOTHER KILLING MASTERPIEEECCCEEE!" Lanes said clearly pumped

"Greeaaattt." I said trying not to sound scared, but obviously failed

"Don't worry Core, IIII'llll protect you." Lanes said mockingly again

"Then you better make sure your arms are used to falling asleep and feeling numb." I said

I finally got up from the couch, and put the DVD back in its case. The TV went blue with a DVD symbol in the center of the screen.

As I was about to sit back on the couch, I saw from all the chocolate destruction that was obviously caused by Lanes, that there were 2 of the 4 chocolate milkshakes that were left, they looked like those two finally thawed out. The whipped cream melted a bit, but other than that, it looked like nothing touched them. I walked up to the tabel, and grabbed the milkshakes.

"Here ya go." I said to Lanes handing her the milkshake

"I propose a toast." I said as I sat back down on the couch

"To cuddling with your best friend shielding him from a zombie killer movie." Lanes said laughing

I chuckled.

"I'll drink to that." I said as we clinked our milkshake glasses

We ended up seeing who could chug their milkshake the fastest, Lanes obviously finished first. Its like she has this super chocolate craving embedded in her DNA or something.

I then remembered that I ordered pizza, and it was late. I ended up calling the place, and a dude answered after 3 rings.

"Yeah, I ordered 2 large anchovie pizzas earlier, and they're late." I said a bit irritated

I felt that Lanes was staring at the look on my face.

"Yeah, well that's what you told me 45 minutes ago...no I don't want anything else." I said not amused

"I hope you're hungry." The dude said over the line

"You have no idea." I said

The door bell rang again, had no doubt it was the pizza guy. I put the phone to my chest as I walked to the door.

"I'm not payin for them." I said as I swung the door open

The dude just had a blank look on his face that literally said "Uhhhh...sorry dude?"

I took the boxes, shut the door, propped the boxes up on a small folding table.

"At least they're still a bit hot." I said glorifying the look of the pizza

"Bet you I can finish it faster than you can." Lanes said

"Oh come on Lanes, don't you want to enjoy it? Does everything have to be a competition with you?" I asked laughing

"Not all the time." Lanes said

"Ok then, but I am so going to win this time!" I said starting to shove pizza in my face

"Hey! Don't start without me!" Laney said as she started to eat pizza.

**After the Pizza Eating Contest Transition!**

"Do you have a bottomless pit for a stomach?" I asked looking at Laney who had finished her pizza before me

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Laney said with a giant smile on her face as she knew that she won the contest

"Ah what how is it already 8:30!'' Laney said as she looked at the clock on the wall

"My mom is so going to kill me if I'm not back in 5 minutes to check back in with her!" Laney said as she started to gather her things

"Aaahhh do you have to leave already?" I said as he had a little pout my face

"Ya I don't but don't worry. Summer break isn't forever!'' Laney said as she gave Corey a goodbye hug

"I'm going to miss you Lanes." I said to Laney in a whisper as I hugged her tighter not wanting to let her go

"I'm going to miss you too Core." Laney said as she enjoyed herself for a few more seconds in my arms

"Bye." Laney said as she waved to me and walked out of the Groj

"Bye." I said as waving goodbye to Laney.

'Summer Break can't last forever. Can it?' I thought to myself as I walked upstairs to my room

**About two hours Later as Corey and Laney were Sleeping Transition!**

**NO ONE'S POV**

The only thing that Laney could hear was the sound of people screaming and the sound of zombies eating the people's flesh. She was running for her life. Desperately trying not to get eaten by the zombies. But out of no where. All she could hear was the sound of a teenage boy yelling at the top of his lungs as he started to get eaten by zombies. Laney knew that sound all to well as she froze in the middle of the road. She started running as fast as she could to where she heard the yelling. But what she saw was to unbearable for he to take. What she saw was...Corey. Her best friend/crush getting eaten alive by zombies. As she started to tear up she dropped to the ground on to her knees. She couldn't take it anymore. "Ccccccccooooooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!'' Laney screamed into the sky as she burst out into tears.

Then, she woke up.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." Laney screamed as she woke up from a nightmare in cold sweat  
"It was just a dream." Was all that Laney could say. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Corey was...she couldn't even think about that. She just had to know that Corey was safe from harm.  
"Ring... ring... ring.' Came from Laney's phone as she called Corey.

**Corey's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to my cell phone ringing. The ringtone was Toy Soldiers by Marianas Trench. It started at the pre chorus, and by the time it got to the chorus, it finally woke me up.

( /watch?v=L7EwYzx6Ifo#t=27 I copied the URL so it would start at 27 seconds, just play it till 1:20 for how much Corey's phone rings.)

"Hey Lanes... You know its like 1 in the morning right?" I asked trying to shake off the drowsiness.

"Uh ya, I was just calling to make sure that you were alright..." Laney said as her voice trailed off

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" I said as I knew that the only reason Laney would be calling is that she had a nightmare

"Huh...yes. Can I come over?" Laney said as she knew that I had a smile on my face and the thought in my head that said 'huh and I thought you weren't afraid of anything'

"Ya come on over. There's always plenty of room over here." I said as I started to get ready for Laney

**Walking across the Street to Corey's House Transition**

'Ding-dong.' Came from my door bell as I opened the door.

"Come on in Lanes." I said opening the door for Laney

"Thanks Core." Laney said as she gave me a hug

"No problem Lanes." I said in a whisper hugging Laney back.

"Come on, you can stay the night with me, and I will protect you from the zombies." I said ushering Laney to my room

"Oh haha very funny Core." Laney said as she grabbed her sleeping bag and went up to my room

"I'll just set my sleeping back up on your floor." Laney said as she started to set her sleeping bag up, but I interrupted her

"When would I ever have you sleep on the cold hard ground? Here I'll make some room on my bed so neither of us has to sleep on the ground.'' I said making room for Laney in my bed

"Thanks Core." Laney said as she climbed into bed with a small blush on her face

"You're welcome Lanes." I said in a whisper moving over so Laney could have more room

"Night Core." Laney said as she got into the blankets

"Night Lanes." I said looking at Laney with a small blush starting to form on my face as I wrapped my arm around Laney.

Laney was a bit surprised by this at first but she soon snuggled up to me and slowly fell asleep.

'Man she looks so cute when she's sleeping.' I thought to myself snuggling with Laney. 'Don't worry Lanes. I will always be here to protect you.' I thought as I slowly drifted off and fell asleep.

**Ok, that's chapter 2. Shoutout to CoreyxLaneyForever for helping me with the ending! Before any of you get the wrong idea about the ending, don't even think about it. I think the ending is kind of funny that Lanes had a nightmare, and usually she's not afraid of anything. Chapter 3 is coming soon hopefully. Thanks for reading everyone! Did anyone happen to catch my Transporter 2 movie reference with the pizza scene when it was late? If not, oh well, just thought it would be neat to throw it in.**


	3. Chapter 3 Our Last Goodbyes

Love Across the Sky

Chapter 3

Our Last Goodbyes

**Corey's POV**

The night me and Lanes drifted off to sleep, my mind was fluttered with dreams of us finally becoming more than friends. I gave her a red rose in an open field, then the words "I love you" appeared as it started to bloom. I opened my eyes as the morning sun came into view. I looked over at Lanes's beautiful sleeping face. I yawned as I became fully awake.

"Morning Lanes." I said quietly careful not to wake her up

I was losing myself in the beauty of her sunlight face. I even heard Lanes snore a bit.

Lanes let out a big yawn.

"H...H...Hey Core...good morning. How'd you sleep?" Lanes asked

I noticed that her hair was messed up, she looked so cute with messy hair.

"Good, how'd you sleep?" I asked

"I slept ok for most of the night, but I slept even better since I was with you." Lanes said

The moment she said this, it sent my heart racing. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest and hug Lanes out of frustration for not admitting how much I love her yet.

"Hey, what time is it?" Lanes asked now fully awake

"About 6:30." I said

"I should probably get back to my place before my Mom goes insane." Lanes joked

"Yeah." I said feeling all my senses finally awakening

"No one's awake yet, so you can sneak out the door with ease." I continued

Lanes pulled the covers off of her, and packed up her sleeping bag. I got out as soon as she did since I didn't feel like climbing over her, and that would make things even more awkward considering we're still friends.

"Thanks again for letting me sleep with you last night." Lanes said smiling

I wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"There's always a home for you here Lanes." I said in a whisper

I felt a tear on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Lanes?" I asked separating from our embrace

"You're so sweet to me, that's what makes you special." Lanes said hugging me tightly

We ended up falling to the floor, Lanes on top of me. Lanes looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers.

'Oookkk, just when I thought climbing over Lanes would be awkward, this happens. Its like Kin and Kon are pushing us together. HA! How dumb to think such things. This is still pretty awkward.' I thought to myself

'Great. Just when I thought I was going to have a decent morning with my... best friend, this happens. I better get up before this gets any weirder. Orrr, should I take the risk to kiss him?' Lanes thought to herself

Lanes got up, and pulled me back on my feet.

'Well, I know we'll kiss, just not today.' Lanes said to herself

"I guess I should get going before I get into any more trouble." Lanes said grabbing her bag

"Here, I'll walk you to the door." I said

We walked down the steps, and I opened the door.

"Thanks again Core. See ya before I head to Oklahoma?" Lanes asked

"Only if I see _you_ before I head for Tennessee." I said smiling

Lanes laughed.

"Its a deal." Lanes said

"See ya." I said waving goodbye

"See ya." Lanes said waving back

I looked up at the clock, it was 7:30. Trina would be getting up soon, so I took the liberty to make myself look decent, get dressed, and started to clean up the chocolate destruction that was caused by LaneZilla.

"Wait, I better take a pic of this before I clean it. Want to show Lanes what the legendary chocolate loving GodLaneZilla destroyed yesterday." I said nearly laughing and falling over grabbing a nearby camera I had

I took at least 10 pics of the damage, and cleaned it up. The table looked like nothing was on it, or even touched. I then strolled out of the kitchen.

Just then, I heard Trina come out of her room yawning loudly.

"Morning, brother." She said walking down the steps

I wasn't expecting that from her. She wasn't much of a talker in the mornings, matter of fact, she never talks to me. Eh, she might be going through technology withdrawal or something since she can't use her phone on vacation.

Whatever the case was, I replied.

"Morning Trina." I said

"How'd you sleep?" Trina asked

Ok, this can't get anymore weirder.

"Fiiinnee. You?" I asked

"Good. I thought I heard someone come in earlier though." Trina said

"Must've been me, had to check the mail." I said

"At that hour?" Trina asked curiously

Ok, first she asks me how I slept, and now she's wondering why I got up so early to "check the mail." She's definitely going through some serious withdrawal from her phone.

"I-I guess I just felt like an early riser for a moment." I said

"Whateves." Trina said walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge

'Hmmm Trina's been acting strange lately. That isn't like her at all. She's acting more like...wait a minute.' I thought to myself as I realized something.

"Katrina?" I asked as I realized that Katrina had taken control

"I was wondering when you would realize." Katrina said as she turned around to face her favorite little brother closing the fridge after pouring herself a glass of milk and chugging it

She set the glass on the counter.

"B-but when did you take control?" I said stuttering

"When Trina found out that she wasn't going to see Nick Mallory for a while, she passed out. So I'll be in control for a while." Katrina said as she walked up to her brother.

"Wow, that's a relief. At least I know that Trina isn't going to ruin my vacation." I said

I then realized that I wasn't going to be able to spend my vacation with Lanes, this caused me to be sad and maybe even a little depressed.

Katrina realized that her brother was starting to feel down about not being with his crush. So she figured that there was only one thing to do.

"Bubble Hug!" Katrina said as she picked up her Brother and gave him a bubble hug!

"Katrina!" I said starting to laugh

Katrina always knew how to cheer me up when I was feeling down. On rare occasions she takes control of Trina like this one that is.

"Thanks for cheering me up Katrina." I said when she put me down

"You're welcome baby brother." Katrina said smiling super sweetly

I headed back up to my room, and fixed the covers on my bed. I then looked at the pics of me and Lanes on my thumb tack board. My eyes wandered from picture to picture. The sun was setting, and the light shined on the other picture I had of us holding hands and kissing from our "date".

"I'll tell you Lanes. I'll tell you how I feel." I said

As I walked out of my room, I saw Katrina lounging on the couch.

"Heeeyyyy Katrina!" I said climbing on the railing and leaping from the stairs, landing perfectly next to her

"Woohoo! Not even a scratch." I said impressed with myself pulling off an epic stunt such as that

I put my feet up on the coffee table.

"Corey, don't do things like that, you'll get hurt. I can't stand seeing you in pain." Katrina said nearly cutting off my air in a tight hug

"Promise me you'll never, ever, EVER do that again." Katrina said

"I...promise." I said finally catching my breath

As Katrina let go of me, air now rushing back into my lungs, my thoughts returned to Lanes, and my eyes wandered to the floor.

"Does someone need another Bubble Hug?" Katrina asked

"No, just thinking about Lanes is all." I said

"You want to tell her how you feel don't you?" Katrina asked as if she could read my mind

"How'd you know?" I asked even though I had a feeling I already knew the answer

"I'm your sister, duhhh! I know when my brother has a crush on his best friend." Katrina said

"Answering your question, yes. I do want to tell her how I feel." I said

"Then what are you doing here sitting with me? Go to her Corey! Before its too late! Before she leaves for Oklahoma, before YOU have to head to Tennessee! Which won't be much longer." Katrina said trying to sound encouraging

The last parts didn't help much, but I didn't want to make her feel bad by saying "You're not helping.".

I dashed from the couch, out the door, and straight to Lanes's place. I didn't see a car in their driveway yet, so I'm guessing they weren't leaving yet. YET was the part that made my chest heavy.

I knocked on the door, Laney's Mom answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Penn." I said

"Hi Corey. You here to see Laney?" She asked

"Y-Yes. I didn't come at a bad time did I?" I asked

"No, she's been upstairs in her room. Said she had to finish packing." Laney's Mom said inviting me in

"Laney! Corey's here!" She called out

"Thanks! Come on up Core." Lanes called out

I was walking up the steps, and I saw Lanes looking out the window at the empty street below as the sun began to set once again.

"Hey Lanes." I said

"Hey Core. I saw you rush over." Lanes said laughing

"Well if I knew that, I'd try to climb up to your window." I said chuckling

"That would be something fun to watch you try." Lanes said smirking

"Why not?" I said climbing out her bedroom window

I was then back at street level, ready to start my climb.

I jumped up, got a strong grip on a ledge, climbed up, and began a slow, careful ascend to Lanes's bedroom window. She pulled me through.

"Well well well. Look who's got some strong arms. Nice climbing skills ya got there." Lanes said

"Now all you have to do is climb through my bedroom window next time you're at my place." I said laughing

We laughed for a few moments more, then it went to silence.

'Man I hate it when it gets completely silent like this!' I thought to myself as I looked at Laney

'Man I love her pretty green eyes!' I shouted in my head

"So um Lanes?" I said trying to think of something good to say that will not freak Laney out

"Ya Core?" Laney said to me

'Huh I could stare at his blue eyes for the rest of my life.' Laney thought to herself

"I just w-wanted t-to say... I'm going to miss you Lanes." I said as I started hugging Lanes not wanting to let her go

"I'm going to miss you too Core. We'll keep in touch." Laney said in a whisper as she hugged me back

'I could stay like this for the rest of my life!' Me and Laney thought at the same time

Beep beep! Was the sound of Corey's parents car.

"I got to go Lanes." I said with a sad look on my face starting to let go of Laney even though I really didn't want to

"Ok Core." Laney said as she looked at me with some really big puppy dog eyes. It was if she was trying to say don't go with her eyes.

"Oh wait. Before I go, here." I said taking out my pocket journal

I wrote on the first page the address of where I'm staying in Tennessee, ripped it, and gave it to her.

"Here, it's the address of my place." I said

Lanes looked at me puzzled.

"Well, you said we'll keep in touch. And since we won't have our phones, why not write letters?" I said

Lanes now had a pleased look on her face.

"Old school, I like it. In that case," Lanes said

She took my journal, wrote her address, and tossed it back to me.

"Thanks Lanes. Now I really gotta head back." I said starting to head out

"Bye Core." Lanes said giving me a huge bear hug just before I got out into the hallway

"Bye Lanes." I said trying to keep air in my lungs

'Her love is so strong. If we could stay like this for the rest of the Summer, that would be perfect.' I thought

'Ohhh Core. Don't go, just stay with me.' Laney pleaded in her head

Lanes finally let go of me, but she separated from me slowly, like she was playing our hug like a movie in slow motion.

"Have a nice time in Tennessee." Lanes said

"I will. You do the same in Oklahoma." I said

After we said our goodbye's, I headed back to my place.

When I got back to the garage, I was greeted by my Mom. She had long blue hair, she was a little taller than me by about a foot, and she had on a Grojband t shirt.

"Hey Corey. Did you say goodbye to friend Laney?" Mom asked me

"Friend" wasn't the word I would love to describe her at this point, but I just don't know how Lanes would react.

"Yep, we said our goodbyes." I said

My Dad came down the steps with his suitcase. He had red hair.

"Alright, we ready to head out?" Dad asked a little impatient

"Ya dad lets go." I said with a little disappointment in my voice

"Trina get your butt down here! It's time to go!" Dad screamed to Trina

"Coming dad! Oh and by the way can you call me Katrina until vacations over?" Katrina said as she got down stairs while having her hair in pig tails once again

"You told me to never call you that again!" Dad said surprised

"I know but can you just do that? You to mom?" Katrina asked with niceness in her voice

"Sure I'd love too!" Mom said with happiness

"Ok as long as it will help us get going faster, then I don't care." Dad said as he got into the driver's seat

"We'll I'm going to miss you Peaceville." I said as I got into the car replaying my events with Lanes over and over back in my head

"I am especially going to miss you Lanes." I said in a whisper

A song then came on the radio that fit exactly what I was going through with not telling Lanes how I felt about her yet.

(Play One Day Too Late by Skillet here. watch?v=QXw3i7g2n2U)

I watched as Lanes's house faded away as we headed to Tennessee, the sun now fully set on the horizon.

"Don't worry brother. I know you'll tell her how you feel. You have a kind heart, and you're the only person that she will ever want to be with." Katrina said

"Thanks sis." I said turning back to face her

"You're welcome Corey." Katrina said with cheer.

As I looks out the window I saw me and Lanes. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I saw us at the beach, hanging out in the Groj, and lastly I saw me and Lanes kissing. I know I have to tell her that I love her but... I dont know. I just feel like I can't tell her now. I just have this gut feeling inside me telling me to wait. As I looked out the window one last time I saw Laney's house just barely in view as we headed for the Peaceville limits.

"Goodbye Lanes." I whispered as we headed off to Tennessee

**That's chapter 3 for the moment guys! Chapter 4 is in progress. It won't be too long of a wait hopefully. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**"What!? You mean that's it till the next part?" Corey asked irritated**

**"Yes Corey, you are absolutely right." I said while laughing evilly**

**"I bet I can write the next part better than you! Although, I did like this one." Laney said**

**"I-I-I mean, DON'T LEAVE ME CORE! Just stay by my side!" Laney said**

**"Ok Ok! Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said slamming my laptop shut**

**"Hey! That's my lin-"**

**Corey was cut off...my me! Mwahahahahhaaaaaaa!**

**"Hey that's what I always do!" CoreyxLaneyForever said as she randomly popped into the fan fiction.  
"I know that. I just wanted to use it once." I said to CoreyxLaneyForever.  
"Fine." CoreyxLaneyForever said as she left with a little ticked ness in her voice.**

**Thanks to CorexLaneyForever for helping me with the chapter title and the ending!**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome To Oklahoma

Love Across The Sky

Chapter 4

Welcome to Oklahoma

**Laney's POV**

As I watched Corey's car drive away, my heart sank. I didn't get to tell him that I love him with all my heart. I looked at my bags that were piled by our car. Every bag was in its place. I made sure to grab Corey's guitar so I could play it when I was in Oklahoma, since I knew I would probably be playing it during one of my many star light nights.

"You ready to head to Oklahoma?" Mom asked

I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said grabbing my bags and putting them in the trunk

As I put my last bag on the floor in the front seat, I remembered me and Core watching that zombie movie, and him clinging to me. Why didn't I just say "I love you" right then and there?

We backed out of our driveway, and right as we reached Peaceville limits, I saw us on the beach, splashing each other, laughing...holding hands. Right as we passed the sign, I looked back and saw Corey's house fade away in the distance.

"Huh, we'll goodbye Peaceville. I'll miss you." I said as we passed the Peaceville limits

"I'm going to miss you too Core." I said to myself

After I said this, I started to fall asleep as the scenery rushed by my slowly closing eyes. I kept dreaming of me and Corey cuddling on the couch, sleeping together, kissing. All these dreams seemed unrealistic.

When I woke up from my dream, we were at least 25 more miles away. We were on some major highway. There were some mountains in the distance, and one of the clouds in the sky looked like Core's hat.

"Ohh Core." I said

I took out his hat from the bag I had with me at my feet, and put it on. I felt Core's warmness of his heart wrap its self around me as the softness caused some of my hair to statically stick together.

Mom noticed the hat I had on.

"Isn't that Corey's hat?" Mom asked

"Yeah. He gave it to me yesterday before we said our goodbye's, said he wanted me to keep my ears warm." I said smiling remembering what he said

"Well that was nice of him. You look cute with that on." Mom said

"That's exactly what Core told me!" I said happily

"He's a great kid. You're lucky to have a best friend like him that cares about the warmness of your ears." Mom said

I laughed. I wish I could describe me and Corey as "More than friends" but at this point, we're still friends.

I always end up day dreaming or even just dreaming about me and Core. I know that we probably won't end up getting together. I have liked Core for a really long time. I'm not sure if we will ever get together. Hey a girl can dream can't she?

"You know, I think he likes you." Mom said

"W-what?!" I said in a really surprised voice

"You can't be serious right?!" I said to me mom

"I'm dead right serious Laney." Mom said in a stern but loving voice

"How can you tell?" I asked my mom

"I'm a Mom, I think I would know when someone has a crush on my daughter." Mom said

Can this all be true? That can't be right. Right? I mean I've been best friends with Core for so long. He would never have a crush on me. Yet I still wonder...would he?

As I kept thinking about this, I saw a sign on the Highway, it looks like we have about a good fifteen miles left until we get there. It looks like I have a little more time until we get there. Well, it looks like I'll have a little more. Time to take a well needed rest.

**About half an hour later Transition!**

I wake up to see that we have made it to our vacation house, aka, our own slice of paradise in the countryside. The place looks like it will be pretty fun.

"Wow are we already here?!" I asked my mom

"Ya Laney we're here. Doesn't this pale look like fun?" My mom asks

"Ya it does. Wow that was faster than I thought it was going to be." I said to mom

"We'll, lets get unpacked." My mom says

"Hey mom?" I ask my mom

"Ya Laney?" My mom asks

"Do you really think that Corey likes me?" I ask

"I really do Laney. I really do." My mom says as he picks up her bags and walks into our house.

I wasn't really sure if she was right or not, but I picked up my bags and decided to go and get unpacked.

As I grabbed my first suitcase, and Corey's guitar, I walked up the wooden steps through the white front door, and was awestruck by everything. The living room had a flat screen TV on the wall, a huge, soft brown couch, a minibar connected to the kitchen, and a breath-taking fire-place that was below the TV.

"That couch looks big enough to sleep on." I said

"Orrr to sleep WITH someone." I said smiling

My cheeks started flaring up like a furnace.

I took a left, and walked down a wooden floor hallway, the walls plastered with various old paintings of the country side, flowers, deer, and wolfs that were seen here, but one painting stuck out to me the most. It was outside my room, the painting had a heart with a light purple background, and had a quote on the side.

"If you believe, your heart will find the one for you." I read

"How pretty." I said opening the door to my room

My room was simple in design, had the same dark looking hardwood floor. The bed was against the wall by the door to my right, the covers were a mix of light and dark blue, the closet was also to the right of my bed, and the bathroom door was next to the closet. Last but not least, the window to the left side of a dresser by the bed showed an absolute breath-taking view of the night sky. There was a desk right below the windowsill as well. The stars were plastered as far as I could see, the moonlight reflected on the grass, and the color was a perfect shade of dark blue.

I immediately ran back to the car to grab another bag I had. I threw it on the bed, and literally ransacked everything in it to find my camera. As soon as I grabbed my camera, I flung the window open, and took the perfect picture of the night sky. Right after I took it, I reviewed it to made sure it wasn't blurry.

"Its perfect." I said

"Once I get this developed, I'm certainly giving this to Core." I said

"In fact, I might make a couple of copies and have this as the wallpaper on my phone when I get back." I said totally in love with the picture I took

I do happen to consider myself a master photographer.

I turned off the camera, and put it on the dresser. I looked back at my suitcase that was a huge mess on the blue covers of the bed.

"Well, that big ole pile a heap ain't gonna fix its self." I said

'I think the southern accent is starting to grow on me again.' I thought

I sorted my clothes in each drawer of the dresser, put my now empty suit case by it, and helped Mom with the rest of the bags.

"Thanks for helping sweetness." Mom said closing and locking the door while carrying the last bag in

"Welcome Ma." I said

"Look who's catching on with the southern accent." Mom said

"I always seem to everytime we come here." I said

I looked at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen, it said 11:30PM.

"Ya wanna head to bed, or you wanna stay up?" Mom asked

"I think I'll stay up. See what the weather's gonna be like for the next few days." I said

"Good idea." Mom said

I walked into the living room, and plopped myself on the couch feeling the soft material brush against my arms as I stretched myself out.

"Night." Mom called

"Night." I called back

I grabbed the remote, and flipped on the weather channel, the map showing hardly anything but a bit of rain that was coming for a few days.

The fireplace turned on, it caught me by surprise and jumped a bit.

I looked back to see Mom smirking as she took her finger off the switch.

"Heard its supposed to get chilly tonight. Keep those feet warm." Mom said

"Don't you mean my head?" I asked

"You already got that covered." Mom said walking back to her bedroom

I remembered I still had Core's hat on, my cheeks turned red as I took it off and held it close to my chest.

I kissed it just above the skull.

"Huh I miss you Core." I said as I put Core's hat back on my head.

As I watched another boring auto insurance commercial, the weather finally came back on.

"Tonight is going to be very rainy and stormy but tomorrow there will be nothing but blue skies and sunshine so it will be the perfect day to go have a picnic or go swimming." The weatherman said

"Huh that's not a bad idea." I said to myself as I heard a crack of thunder coming from outside

As I walked to my bedroom window I saw the lighting strike lighting up the sky. I took a seat at the desk that was by the window, the light pouring through, the reflection of the raindrops sliding down the desk.

"Wow what timing." I said to myself as it started to pour outside

Another crack of lightning came around, the rain started to pound on my bedroom window.

"Huh what should I do for now since I have to stay inside." I said to myself as Core's hat slide down on my head a bit

"Huh...Core, oh wait I know exactly what I should do!" I said as I went rummaging through my stuff to find something

"Here it is!" I said to myself as I found what I was looking for. It was the piece of paper with Corey's address on it. I decided that I was going to write him a letter

"Now all I need is a pencil, a piece of paper, an envelope, and a stamp." I said I collected all that stuff

"Now what should I write." I said to myself

"Oh I know." I said as I started to write

With the lightning cracking outside, it was kind of hard to keep my thoughts of what I was trying to write. The pencil swept across the paper as I wrote each word.

Dear Corey,

Made it to Oklahoma after a long drive. Our vacation house is amazing in every way, you'd love it! There's a fireplace above the flat screen TV in the living room, the couch is extremely soft, there's a mini bar in the kitchen, and the breathtaking views here at night are well, breathtaking. It's about 11:50PM here, don't know what the time difference is in Tennessee, and its raining like crazy outside. Got all my bags unpacked, so that's another thing off my list of stuff I wanted to do. Well, I didn't really want to do that since it was exhausting, but you get the idea. Your hat survived the journey by the way, it's still on my head as I'm writing this letter. It occasionally slides down my head, and my hair always gets messed up when I take it off, but I don't mind. I think of it as a noogie from you. Got your guitar with me as well, can't wait to play it. Thank you so much again for giving that to me, it's the perfect gift. Hopefully when this rain will blow away by the morning, gonna see what I can do tomorrow. Hope you'll get to Tennessee without a hitch. I miss you.

Thinking of you,

Laney

"And done." I said as I put down my pencil and went back to see what I wrote

"Ok now that is a great letter." I said as I put the letter in an envelope, licked it, then stamped and wrote on it

I walked out to the Kitchen, Mom was putting stuff in the cabinets.

"Hey Mom, do you think you can mail a letter for me in the morning?" I asked

"Sure Laney. I'll send it in the morning." Mom said to me as she grabbed the letter

"Writing to Corey huh?" She asked as I blushed

"Uh Ya." I said as I rubbed my arm a little

"Ok don't worry I'm sure that he likes you back." Mom said to me in a teasing voice

"MOM!" I yelled in an annoyed tone of voice

"Oh ok I'll stop." Mom said to me

"Good, thanks Mom. I'll see you in the morning" I said

"Your welcome, see you too." My mom said as I went back up to my room

"I hope you like my letter Core." I whispered to myself as I walked into my room

I closed the wooden door behind me, and looked out the window. It was quiet, and it looked like the sun was starting to rise, but it wasn't visible yet.

"Looks like the rain finally stopped." I said

I looked at the digital clock on the dresser.

"Its 12:05AM!" I said surprised at how much time passed

I took another look out the window.

"WELL LOOKIE DAARREE! GET A LOAD OF THA MOON! THA DIRN THING'S NEARLY OUT!" I said

I laughed.

"Oh wow, I sounded like I had too much lemonade to drink or something." I said hardly containing my laughter

When I finally contained myself, I opened up the second drawer from the top of the dresser, and grabbed a pair of pajamas. I pulled the light red curtains closed on the window.

I walked into the bathroom, and got changed. I came out wearing blue short shorts with black edges, and a light green tank top. I lazily tossed my clothes in the closet.

"I'll set those out for the laundry tomorrow. Oh wait, it is tomorrow. Later today then." I said

I pulled the light blue covers over me, as the softness of the pillow lulled me to sleep.

"Night Core. Hope you're having a great time in Tennessee." I said

**"Lanes?" Corey whispered as he snuck into her room careful to not let the door creek**

**Laney laughed in her sleep, she even sored. Quite loudly in fact.**

**"I have something to tell you." Corey said softly**

**Corey snickered.**

**"I knew you snored, but I didn't know you snored _that_ loud. Yeesh. Its even louder than Katrinna, and that's saying something." Corey said**

**"Hey! Wait a minute! How in the world did you even get here!? You're supposed to be...somewhere." I whispered trying not to wake Laney up**

**"You may have separated us for the moment, but you can't do that forever." Corey said softly**

**"O-O-Ohhh right." Laney yawned in her sleep not knowing Corey was with her**

**"Thanks f *snooorreee* f-for coming out everyone." Laney said asleep pulling the Grojdoor down, leaving Corey on the outside**

**"No fair!" Corey shouted as the door shut**

**"And now, back to where you belong." I said as I picked him up with my finger and thumb, flicking him out the window through the closed curtains off to where he was supposed to be**

**"Laannneeeyyyyyy!" Corey said as he flew back to where he was**

**I quietly closed Laney's bedroom door, and fixed the curtains.**

**"Thanks for coming out to Oklahoma everyone!" I said closing my laptop**


	5. Chapter 5 Roadside Fury to Tennessee

Love Across The Sky

Chapter 5

Roadside Fury to Tennessee

**Corey's POV**

I ended up falling asleep after that song on the radio stopped just as we drove onto some major freeway that was a good 50 or so miles outside Tennessee's border. I kept dreaming of Lanes, and how sweet she is. She's the perfect girl. Beautiful hair, amazing smile, a personality like no other, and just an amazing person all around. I woke up to a crack of lightning, our car stopped on the side of the freeway we were on, and it was raining like crazy. Katrinna was awake the whole time, which wasn't surprising cause she loves looking at the scenery. She wasn't next to me in the back, she was out with Mom and Dad trying to see what happened with the car. Dad seemed like he knew what was going on.

I grabbed a black umbrella that was at my feet, and got out of the car to see what happened. The wind started to pick up.

"What the heck happened?" I asked over the wind

"Well, thought we were low on gas, but that wasn't the problem." Dad said looking at the engine smoking

"Then what the heck happened?" I asked

"The darn carburetor's blown. I got a quick fix for it. Won't last long, but we'll be good for at least another 20 miles till we get there." Dad said

"20 miles? How long was I asleep for?" I asked

"About 1 or 2 hours." Dad said

"So what's the quick fix you know?" I asked

"I'll use ducktape to hold it together. Like I said, won't last long, but we'll be good for a while." Dad said

"Really. Were going to use duck tape on a car engine?" My mom asked in a serious tone

"That is sooo cool!" I said to my Dad

"Are you sure that this is safe? I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt." Katrina said

"We will be fine. Now everyone, get in the car!" My dad yelled as he started wrapping duck tape on the carburetor

"Ok let's go before the car blows up." My mom said to my dad

"The car won't blow up. It'll just need some work when we make it to our place." Dad said

About half an hour later Transition!

'Put put beehsn' was what our car had to say before it completely broke. At least the rain finally stopped.

We pulled up to our house. It had a driveway filled with stones. There were two entry sides. One on the left, where we pulled into, and the other on the right. There was a small statue and a flower spot in the center of what was the yard separated by most of the stones, and the mailbox was in front of it by the road as well.

"We're very lucky that the car made it." My Mom said to Dad

"Told ya it would work." My dad said

"That was weird." I said

"And you just said that was sooo cool." Katrina said laughing

"I _thought_ it was weird. _Thought_ is the key word." I said jokingly

"Alright, well, in light of recent smokey events, welcome to our Humble Abode in the countryside." Dad said glad that we got to our place despite the car trouble

"Its beautiful." I said looking through the drenched car window

I took in the view of our small ranch house, it had wooden steps, a checkerboard on the porch, several rocking chairs, and a couple of wind chimes blowing in the wind. Our garage was connected to the far left of the house. From what I could tell from the outside, I'm guessing there was a room close by it.

"Well, now that the rain's finally let up, what do ya say we unpack and get settled in?" Dad asked

"Sure." Katrinna said

"I mean, we already made it through car trouble in the rain right?" I asked laughing

Mom and Katrinna laughed with me. Dad got out of the car, opened up the trunk and grabbed the first few bags.

As me and Katrinna brought our bags to the wooden porch, Mom got the key out from her purse.

"Welcome to our Summer home!" Mom said excitedly

As soon as the door opened, I never wanted to leave this place. We put our bags down in the living room. There was a TV on the wall above a fire-place, a brown recliner that looked super comfy to my left, a couch in the middle, and a smaller couch right next to it. There was a cabinet in between the couch, and the other one. I could see the dinning room from where I was standing, complete with a wooden table, and a neat light fixture above the table.

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" I exclaimed

"Had a feeling you would." Mom said

"I LOVE IT TOO! I'M GOING TO LOVE IT HERE!" Katrinna said

"Glad to see that you two are finally agreeing on something...for once." Dad said as he took his bags to the bedroom

Mom followed him with her bags.

"Well, might as well get my stuff where it needs to be." I said taking my bags to my room.

My room was connected with the garage, the other door in front of me led to it. There was a tall wooden dresser, soft carpeting that had a grey ish color to it, a nice ceiling fan, and a small flat screen TV on top of it. Some big guitar amplifiers were in my room too! They blew me away. The one on the bottom was huge, the second one on top of it was almost as big as the first one, and there was this small looking box amplifier thing on top of that one. There was a futon instead of a bed, which I thought was cool. It had a light green cover for the mattress. The blankets were behind it on the floor, and it was still folded up for the couch position. The frame its self was black, and had a bunch of bars filling it in.

"I think I'm going to like this room the best." I said

"My own man cave." I said

I chuckled at the phrase "man cave".

There was a closet by the door that leads to the garage, and I hung up some of my shirts. The rest of my clothes, I put in the drawers of the cabinet. The weird thing was, that there was a piece of paper sticking in between the left door of it.

"Huh? What's this all about?" I asked

Mom must've heard me, and called back.

"Oh yeah! When you close it, the cabinet can be stubborn when you're trying to open it again. The paper is there to make it easier to open. Just pull the paper out when you open it, and put it back in between the door when you close it." Mom called

"Thanks." I called back

I put my bags by the closet door, and was in awe of what I saw next to my dresser in the corner of the room.

"NO WAY! An old PacMan machine!? I LOVE PACMAN!" I said

I walked over, and saw it wasn't on. I looked for the plug, but didn't have any luck.

"Did I hear someone say Pacman?" Katrinna asked excitedly as she walked into my room

"Yep. That was me." I said smiling

"Only problem is, I can't find the darn plug for this thing." I continued

"Ahh, we'll look for it tomorrow. Maybe Mom know's where it is." Katrinna said

"Sounds good to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get changed." I said politely

"Yeah, me too." Katrinna said

She walked out of my room, took in the awesome living room again, and went to her bedroom that was next to Mom and Dad's room.

I grabbed a pair of pajamas from my dresser, and got changed in the bathroom.

I had on a baby blue Grojband t shirt, the letters were in white.

I folded my usual outfit, and put it on top of my bag I left by the closet.

I walked out into the living room again. I was in between where the living room, and the dinning room met.

"Well Tennessee, looks like you took me, and wrapped me around your amazing southern arms." I said smiling super widely

I closed my eyes, stretched out my arms and exhaled still having my enormous grin on my face.

"Ahhhh. Now this place, is litterally paradise." I said still smiling

"You said it brother." Katrinna said as she came out of her room in my regular Grojband t shirt and pink lounge pants

"Hey, since when did you have my Grojband shirt?" I asked

"You threw it at me one time, and Trinna thought of burning it, but she never got the chance to. Sooo, I'm wearing it." Katrinna said

"Well, glad to see you're supporting the band." I said

"For now that is." I said to myself

"Night brother." Katrinna said

"Bubble Hug!" Katrinna said

She picked me up and gave me another Bubble Hug.

"Katrinna! Hahaha. Stop it." I said laughing

She put me down.

"Sleep tight Corey." Katrinna said hugging me goodnight

She kissed my right cheek.

"You too Katrinna." I said

I walked back into my bedroom, and tried getting the futon into the bed position. I tried pulling up on it, and figitted with it every other way, but no luck. I was getting irritated.

"Dang it! Stupid futon!" I said yanking at the thing again

Katrinna heard my ranting.

"I got it." Katrinna said opening my bedroom door

She got in the bed position without a hitch.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"I slept on a few futons. You'll get the hang of it." Katrinna said

"Thanks. Goodnight, again." I said as she walked out

"Night again brother." Katrinna said closing my door

I noticed an old piano keyboard behind my futon next to a few small amplifiers that had a small lamp onto of one of the amps. I turned off the light from the ceiling fan, and turned on the lap.

"Well, we made it to Tennessee despite the car troubles on the freeway, the rain finally stopped, and I'm literally in paradise in the south." I said

"Thanks for traveling out with us everyone!" I declared as I went to pull the Grojdoor shut

There wasn't one.

"Huh. Eh, I'll just close my door again." I said

"Thanks for traveling out with us everyone!" I said closing my bedroom door

**Well guys, how did you like the new chapter? Incase any of you are wondering, I was actually in Tennessee over my Summer break last year. I'm describing the place I was staying at with an Aunt and Uncle of mine. Yes, my room was exactly like Corey's room, including the Pacman machine, and the amplifiers, every detail was correct, including the stubborn cabinet I had to keep the paper closed with. However, I didn't remember the carpet color, so I had to take a guess. No, there weren't any car troubles on my way there, I just threw that in there.**

**Thanks for reading the new chapter everyone! CoreyXLaneyForever, thanks again for helping me with the car trouble part.**


End file.
